


unbreakable tie

by spacelamps



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, HOWEVER jun's pov also snuck its way in SO, Kurosu Jun & Suou Tatsuya Are the Parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, also i just. dont have a reason. (._.') anyways., briefly mentions and alludes to stuff from p5/r, canon may be in my hands as a fanfic writer but i dont have to explain everything!, flowerchild au, i dont think he is? so, implied ulala/katsuya/maya, it's in third pov, like i wrote it with the intent of being in akira's pov, morgana is also mentioned!! is he relevant enough to tag tho, no i wont explain it bc this is a lighthearted fanfic, no it's not explained how the IS cast have their memories, not a strict/confirmed narrator/pov, the other is cast members are mentioned!!, this honestly mostly focuses on jun & akira's relationship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelamps/pseuds/spacelamps
Summary: “It’s alright if you don’t wish to talk about it.” At Akira’s obvious relief, Jun offers him a smile. “Tell you what. Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me? We can get Tacchi after I’m done here and we could get dinner at Michel’s sushi restaurant. Is that alright?”-as a child, akira falls into the habit of visiting kasugayama.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun & Kurusu Akira, Kurosu Jun & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	unbreakable tie

**Author's Note:**

> grabby hands hi hello i love the flowerchild au and i am going to be honest most of this stemmed from a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/spacedlamp/status/1351802094701993985?s=20) i made that a mutual fed into which resulted in me immediately dropping everything i was working on (a. different flowerchild fic.) to write this
> 
> i have no regrets. i did, however, write this at 2am! so if parts don't make sense i apologize.
> 
> as per the p5r comment: there is a very, _very_ brief mention of third semester things, but it's just that one part and it's super vague anyway. 
> 
> also, if you guys are wondering about the shuake one-shot fic, i'm gonna get that done! eventually!!! i have. ideas for day five i'm almost done writing it actually i just haven't,, felt like writing it,, bc i've had other ideas (looks at the flowerchild au) and finally started playing p3p & p1!
> 
> also don't ask about jun going by kashihara in this idk it just,,, idk man he's a teacher n he looks up to his dad,,, ep timeline stuff,,, with strings pulled bc its my canon now but yknow

Akira’s seven, and he’s just had one of the worst days in his short life.

Well… not _worst_ , per se, because he’s definitely had much worse, but today had been draining and horrible and a little too much to deal with.

He’s supposed to go straight home after school—the first few weeks after he'd been adopted, when he had first started going to school, Tatsuya and Jun had offered to meet him to take him home, but after the first week he’d asked them to stop, because he didn’t want to be a hindrance on them while they were still supposed to be working.

Jun nor Tatsuya had been happy (or comfortable) about stopping, but they’d finally agreed that once he’d get home, he’d call one of them to tell them he’d safely gotten home.

So, the moment he steps out of the school gates, hands clenching his bag, he makes a decision.

It’s easy enough to find the way to Kasugayama High. Jun had shown him around the school once, on a day where Tatsuya had to be at work early and Akira didn’t want to stay at home by himself.

(they’d offered to have someone else watch him, but akira was still hesitant around his new family, and was unsure how he’d react to meeting one of his parents’ friends.)

When he enters, the hallways are silent. He assumes everyone’s in class, then, and guilt washes over him. He feels bad about interrupting Jun during his class, but…

It doesn’t take him horribly long to find where Jun is.

Akira hesitates, momentarily, before releasing the breath he was holding and knocking lightly against the door before pushing it open.

Jun blinks, glancing down when the door opens, and his eyes widen slightly at the sight of Akira. His students glance between themselves, Jun, and Akira, and Akira feels himself shrinking against the set of eyes on him.

“Akira?” Jun asks softly. “Is everything okay?”

Akira shrinks back further on himself, glancing off to the side as he struggles to put words together. He feels a concerned gaze on him and winces slightly when he hears Jun speak, attention directed to his students.

“I’ll be back in a moment. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves to work on the problems on the board.”

He sets his book down on the desk and walks out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him once he and Akira are both in the hallway.

Jun crouches, holding his hand out to Akira.

“Are you alright?” he asks, speaking softly and slowly. Akira takes a deep breath before shrugging, unsure what to say. He holds his hand in front of Akira, clear in his movement to place it on the boy’s shoulder, and seems relieved when Akira doesn’t flinch or shy away from him. “It’s alright if you don’t wish to talk about it.” At Akira’s obvious relief, Jun offers him a smile. “Tell you what. Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me? We can get Tacchi after I’m done here and we could get dinner at Michel’s sushi restaurant. Is that alright?”

(michel may not be the most _thrilled_ to work at his father's old sushi shop—heavens knows he didn't want to take over—but he'd done a fine job at it and keeping up with his band on the side.)

Akira nods, releasing his death grip on his bag—unsure when he’d even grabbed it again. “Y- yeah,” he finally says, shuffling awkwardly when Jun’s expression turns into something relieved. “That… that sounds fine.”

Jun lightly squeezes his shoulder and stands, offering his hand to Akira. “Will you be alright in my classroom for the rest of the day?”

Akira pauses for a moment before reaching out and taking Jun’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I will.”

* * *

Over the years, this somehow becomes a habit. If Akira has a rough day and can’t stand to be by himself, he shows up at Kasugayama. It’s quieter, for one—not as noisy or busy as Tatsuya’s job at the mechanics, with a bunch of strangers coming and going at all times of the day. On rough days, Jun lets him sit in on class, and during the class’ breaks, the students would start to talk to Akira.

He went from “Kashihara-sensei’s quiet and shy child” to “Kashihara-sensei’s cool and goofy kid” over time.

Akira enjoyed it, honestly. As he grew more comfortable in Sumaru City, with his parents and his new life, he began growing out of his shell.

Soon, once middle school came around, he was hanging out in Kasugayama after school ended simply to say hello to everyone and hang out with Jun, before he’d pack up to go home.

He grew more comfortable around the Kasugayama students, learning their names and habits. He makes the comment once, when Jun asks about how he feels being around students older than him whenever he comes by, and says “It’s like having a bunch of older siblings or friends older than you!”

(jun slips up and tells his students that, one day, when they ask how akira’s doing, and he’s thrilled to learn that they all see akira like a younger brother themselves.)

As the years pass, Akira stops being able to come by after school as often—he’s joined clubs, made friends from his own class that he now hangs out with.

But the students at Kasugayama still know him. He’s still “Kashihara-sensei’s kid,” of course, but they all know who he is.

To the slight disappointment of the Kasugayama students, Akira winds up attending Sevens for high school. Regardless, he’s the only one that can show up on their campus without fights born from some old and forgotten rivalry breaking out.

He hangs out in Jun’s classroom on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, learns the names of his father’s students and sometimes fills in the blanks on physics lessons he’s known for years when the students falter (if he's there before their day ends, of course). Occasionally, he makes the amused comment of, “Oh! I knew your older sibling,” to which the younger sibling would laugh and say, “Oh, that’s alright! My older sibling always talked about Kashihara-sensei’s kid anyway!”

On the days that Akira comes by Kasugayama, he helps Jun grade papers or keeps him company while working on his own work. Then, whenever the both of them are done, they pack up and head to the mechanics shop down the block, where Tatsuya works. The two of them grab Tatsuya once he’s done working, and head out to get dinner or walk home together.

It becomes a habit, until Akira’s sent off to Tokyo for a probation that Tatsuya and Jun can’t fight in court. 

And it’s _frustrating_. Akira’s terrified, shuts down and nearly reverts to how he was when he was seven, still unsure of everything and refusing to speak. Tatsuya and Jun are there for him, though, swearing that they believe him, and that no matter what happens he’ll always have them to rely on. It’s the hardest Akira’s cried in years.

The kids at Kasugayama even try to stand up for Akira—the kids he met when he was seven, and even the ones he’d only gotten to know this year. They know he’d never assault someone; he’d only fight back if physically provoked (and even then, that was a stretch). But the court refuses to rescind their call, and only threatens to push harsher consequences if they don’t back off.

So Akira goes to Tokyo, unsure how to respond or act. He knows he’s quieter than he used to be, but he’s at least proud of himself for not reverting to how he was when he was a child. His parents offer to get him to talk to someone if he doesn’t want to talk to them.

(akira says that it’s fine, that he’ll be _fine_ , and later in may reveals that apparently shujin _has_ a therapist now, and is forced to talk to him due to what had happened with kamoshida.)

(akira regrets trusting maruki too much, looking back on it now, but it’s not something he can just come out and _say_.)

He manages to talk to his parents at least once a night, and calls or video calls on Sundays when they’re all available.

He tells his parents of the friends he’s made, mentions the cat he’d found (a very… roundabout way of his meeting with morgana, but!)—to which Tatsuya immediately mentions that they _cannot_ tell Katsuya, because he’ll try to pet Morgana immediately without care for his allergies.

It’s a game enough, trying to keep his parents out of the Phantom Thieves business, but he manages. (of course, he has complications in november and december, during the time he’s supposed to be playing dead—he _wants_ to be able to talk to his parents, but he’s not sure if he’d be found out that way. that doesn’t stop jun and tatsuya from having their suspicions and worries, of course.)

When he returns to Sumaru City, he’s relieved to finally be able to hug his parents for the first time in nearly a year. He introduces them to Morgana, wonders curiously what he means when Tatsuya and Jun exchange a look and say that Akira seems like he’s changed (“For the better,” Tatsuya had quickly added on, noticing how Akira looks between him and Jun, suddenly unsure of himself, which made Akira laugh).

The conversation manages to hold off until Tatsuya and Jun sit him down and ask why he has a Persona, and stare wide-eyed at Morgana who squawks rather loudly, asking how his parents knew what a _Persona_ was.

 _That_ had been a conversation.

(“Yes, Morgana can talk.” “Phi- who? N- no, I just know someone named Igor?” “ _Yes_ , I was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I had to be careful-”)

(There had _also_ been a conversation where Tatsuya had stared at Morgana in silence for a moment, to which Morgana treated as a staring contest and the awkward question of "Akira, why is your dad staring at me." Jun and Akira glanced at each other, and Jun had asked the question on everyone's minds.

“Tacchi, what are you-”

“If he’s a magic cat do you think Katsuya could pet him.”

That had brought around a conversation of Morgana insisting that he _wasn’t_ a cat.)

Slowly, life returns to normal. Akira isn’t allowed back at Seven’s. On one hand, it sucks that he can’t at least finish high school in the same place he at least _started_ , but on the other hand he realizes it’s probably a good thing if all his ‘friends’ had ditched him when he’d gotten labeled with false accusations.

And, another bright side…

He grins, pushing open the door to the unused classroom, empty save for a sole person.

Jun’s eyes shift up from the paper he was looking over to the door, eyebrow raised in amusement as he sees Akira.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to class? The warning bell is in five minutes.” Despite his words, he sounds amused.

“What? I can’t just swing by and say hi?” Akira asks, grinning.

Jun laughs, setting the paper down. “I suppose you can, but that’s not why you’re here, is it?”

“Nope!” He slides into the classroom, bag suspiciously missing. “Dad wanted me to let you know that-”

“What, he couldn’t just tell me himself?” Jun cuts in, sounding amused. He fishes out his cellphone and waggles it next to his face. “I sure _hope_ he still has my number. We were on good terms this morning.”

Akira laughs. “I can also just _not_ tell you, y’know,” he teases, grinning at Jun’s exasperated yet amused expression. “He has a surprise for you after school.”

“So you know what it is, hm?” Jun asks, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

“I weaseled it out of him,” Akira says with a light shrug, right as the bell rings. He looks downright mischievous.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Jun asks, looking amused.

“You have no proof of that, Papa,” Akira says with a laugh, slipping out of the classroom. “I’ll see you after school!”

(the “surprise” akira had mentioned was the surprise of tatsuya, their old friends, and katsuya and ulala. katsuya, who had been in the middle of a conversation with his partners, was now having a staring contest with morgana, now perched on akira’s head, while michel, lisa, and tatsuya were talking in hushed whispers about something. jun’s expression brightens when he sees maya, who’s three seconds away from looping ulala in on restraining katsuya from petting morgana. tatsuya glances up, meets jun’s gaze, and jun finds himself relaxing as his husband’s face softens.)

(jun glances at his son from the corner of his gaze and shifts his attention back to tatsuya, holding his hand out in a small, grabby motion. as tatsuya huffs in amusement and humors him, taking his hand, jun knows that he’d do whatever it took to not lose this again.)

**Author's Note:**

> _i wanna bring it back to the good old days_  
>  _times i lose sight, get lost in the dark_  
>  _but i know i won't lose my final destination_  
>  _'cause i know that you are right there truly believing in me_  
>  _both moonlight shines_  
>  _and sun shines[down on us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRSUe2YnPDs)_
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedlamp) & [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lost.lapis/)!


End file.
